S.H.D
Sentinel Hammer Drones (S.H.D) are a special unit of Hammer Drone developed by by Hammer Industries. They were designed by Bolivar Trask, however was funded by both Advanced Idea Mechanics and Hammer Industries, in their quest to not only rid the world of mutants, but also Iron Man. 'Early Start' The M.R.D started to lose ground against mutants proven a threat and other forces they had were rounding up mutants, however this all changed when Bolivar Trask escaped from prison with the help of Advanced Idea Mechanics. A.I.M's goals were soon to be realized when they recreated the artificial intelligence known as Ultimo. A.I.M also required the help of incarcerated CEO of Hammer Industries Justin Hammer; which they ended up breaking out of jail. Once Hammer was released, he assisted A.I.M and Trask with his smaller and yet deadly Hammer Drones. Birth of the S.H.D Within a few weeks, A.I.M's progress on the new Drone became completer and within an hour, the first prototypes were being produced for war. The drones started becoming widely available with the use of the A.I as it's primary computer system. Invasion of New Genosha By the same year as it's introduction into service, the S.H.D was sent towards the newly established mutant nation of New Genosha where Mutant X and ForestFire prepared before they drones could arrive. Before these drones were sent towards the nation, both mutants called upon the assistance of Iron Man, War Machine and even Rescue; this led to a very destructive battle at Pryde Beach where the mutants and Ironed Avengers held off the entire army of S.H.Ds that were coming to attack the nation. Ultimo Reincarnate After the destruction of the main battle force, another force of drones and their main computer known as Ultimo arrived to destroy the small force. This time, the battle was esscalating fast, leading to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers being sent in. Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow assisted in the battle. Ultimo's body was crippled beyond repair; however he was regenerating his armor; this led for ForestFire to insert a nanotech virus into Ultimo's main computer system, causing the system to crash. 'Present' The S.H.Ds were mostly destroyed after the destruction of Ultimo, however even after the virus corrupted Ultimo's computers, certain S.H.Ds began to develop their own Artificial Intelligence. 'Weapons & Technology' The Sentinel Hammer Drones were designed to be heavy combat units and even though they were stronger and faster than many other machines, they also possessed an array of weapons at their disposal. Weapons S.H.Ds possessed laser weapons that were built into the palm of their hand, much like the Sentinels and the Iron man Armor. Above the hand, mounted in both gauntlets of the S.H.D were mirco Browning M2 Machine Guns that could fire a variety of ammunitions. Micro Hammer Tech Missiles that were the size of assault weapons were mounted on the backs for air combat. M2 Machine Guns Ammunitions *Standard Ammunition *Incendiary Ammunition *Explosive Ammunition *Thermite Ammunition *Armor Piercing Ammunition *Cure Syringe Ammunition *Grenade Ammunition Technology The main computer system Ultimo was designed to control these drones with the most efficiency. They have also been modified to possess extremely powerful Arc Reactor powered Jump Jet Boosters that enabled the drone to fly and hover in place. They also possessed a mutant Identification Scanner, capable of detecting the X-Gene in mutants that did not possess a metal skeletal structure; this was because the scans were reflected off the skeleton. Protean Regeneration Technology enabled the drones to regenerate any kind of battle damage; however if it involved nanotechnological attacks, the Protean Technology was doomed to fail. Cloaking Devices that were designed by A.I.M were built into the drones, however because of it's experimental flaws, the drones possessing the device were much more rare than others; this was not only because of it's lack in production, but because the device would make the drone visible if it was ever in front of any metal surface. Multiple Vision optics enabled the drones to see in the spectrums of ultraviolet, infared, night and even x-ray visions; which could easily be useless if ever within light, heat, or if certain structures were lined with lead. Category:Hammer Drones Category:Robots Category:Technology